


At The Inn

by TigerOfTheTundra



Series: Starlight--Paladin Talis arc 1 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: I mean I say slow burn, adopting of each other has happened, also very meandering pace, and I want it to feel like one, be warned, built for interaction and fun writing, but - Freeform, enjoy!!, galore, hints of traumatic backstory, i love all these guys so much, it feels like an RP, just wait until the rest of the team is there!!!, lbr, not dramatic pacing and obvious chapter break spacing, slow burn found family, so we'll see, that means, the slow burn is admitting it, this was an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerOfTheTundra/pseuds/TigerOfTheTundra
Summary: Talis accepts some help from Ace, a dragonborn he happened to meet as he entered Neverwinter
Series: Starlight--Paladin Talis arc 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681462
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP me and my friend Rai did for our PCs to a mini-campaign, Talis and Ace!!! So the author switches at each "~~~" and at the end of the chapter (likely at all chapter breaks? But no guarantees)--Talis' perspective is all my writing, and Ace's perspective is by Rai
> 
> Rai can be found at raiswanson.tumblr.com, where you can also look up her other writing projects and characters!

The old dragonborn had been right about the baths. Within minutes of arriving, a human had waved Talis into a room with a steaming tub of water and some towels. Talis actually fell asleep as soon as he climbed into the tub, only to be woken by a knock on the door. He quickly washed up and dressed in the clothes on a nearby stool-- they were a bit wide for him, but otherwise fit. When he stepped out, a dwarf in an apron waved him toward the main room, where the old dragonborn sat at a table. Talis approached and sat down.

“Uh, thank you, for these,” he gestured to his clothes. “I was a little surprised they had anything in my size.”

~~~

Ace smiled back at the young one as he sat down, beaming wider to see what a change a simple bath and change of clothes had done for the boy. He was still uneasy, clearly, and bore a haunted look in his eyes that Ace was far too familiar with, but he no longer looked like he'd crawled out from Hell itself--something else Ace knew too well.

"Dragonborn are uncommon but not unheard of visitors in these parts. There's always something around to help one in need," he said, noting that while he'd seemed Ace's size his old spares seemed to hang awkwardly in some places. The boy was gaunt, though. And still young. It would fit fine once he'd eaten and gotten his feet under him. Assuming he kept another's discards that long, that was. Ace still wasn't sure what had led to a young dragonborn wandering the street in such a state, or if he would simply return to it the coming day, but he hoped the boy had gotten the worst behind him.

"You must be hungry after the long night we had. Please, help yourself to anything you like. I fear I ordered more than I'll ever eat and it's a shame to waste such hard work. I still forget I don't have the stomach of a youngling like yourself anymore," he said, gesturing to the spread of food he'd ordered while the boy had been bathing. He couldn't tell where the boy was from based on the curious words he'd spoken in the alley before switching to common, but the inn kept a good variety and he'd picked as widely as he could in hopes that something would catch his eye.

~~~

It had been hard to pay attention to his companion’s word with the spread below, Talis had to admit. Already his mouth watered, but he watched the other before reaching to take a piece of bread from a basket.

He was about to murmur a purification spell when he recognized the bread’s warmth. Its smell. Real wheat bread, rich and full of flavor. He’d taken a bite before he could stop himself, his other hand already reaching for a bowl. Stew, hearty stew full of lentils and carrots and peas. Talis had barely drained it as he pulled toward him a steaming, buttery dish of cooked grains and another loaf of bread. Cured meats, creamy potato soup, honeyed pastries, and fresh berries all disappeared in his sudden, ravenous hunger. 

~~~

_ Ah, there we go _ , Ace thought to himself as he watched the boy inhale half the table.  _ Maybe he'll fill those clothes out sooner than I thought _ . He let him eat in peace, watching and wondering if he should take the utensils from the table before they were devoured too. He'd worried there would be no appetite despite the gnawing hunger he'd seen on the boy's face in the alley, and was relieved to see him eating as enthusiastically as a boy his age should.

_ Did I eat that much as that age? _ he mused, nursing his mug of mulled wine.  _ Does Miran eat that much now? _

Ace shook his head to clear those thoughts before he could dwell on them. They were fruitless and brought more harm than good. Instead he cleared his throat and let the boy beside him--a stranger, no association to the knee-high scrapper Ace had known what felt like a lifetime ago--slow his eating before disturbing him.

"Sorry, son, I don't know where my manner are. We've spent this much of the morning together and I still don't know your name. I'm Ace. What do they call you?" he asked with hard-won cheer, dragging himself back to the present where there was a troubled boy he could assist in his troubles.

~~~

Talis brought his hands to his lap, still holding a half-eaten tart. “You’ve nothing to apologize for.” He was the one that ought to apologize. He took a breath, and set the tart aside on his plate. “I am called Talis. I am sorry, I should have thanked you for all of this.” He looked about the inn, across the food, anywhere but the kindly dragonborn. “I didn’t mean to put you out so much.” 

~~~

"Talis, then. A good name," Ace replied, still smiling as the boy wilted. "And don't worry yourself--you've given me company! I should thank you!" he insisted, giving a dismissive wave and clapping a friendly hand to Talis's back.

"I was just out for a morning walk to enjoy the last of the night air anyhow. I was just about to head out and muddle through a quiet, lonely breakfast by myself. You've livened my day up already. I appreciate it." Ace knocked back the rest of his wine and took one of the few rolls that had survived Talis's gorging, savoring the flaky crust before giving Talis a curious look.

"So what's a young lad like yourself find himself in Neverwinter for? You looking for work?" he asked.


	2. City Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what's a young lad like yourself find himself in Neverwinter for? You looking for work?"

"I.... am." It was as good a story as any. He took a bite of a savory egg pie as he studied the dragonborn, not quite looking up. To be given food, a bath, and a job, all one after another... The pie turned in his stomach. He'd eaten too much too fast, after days of weak and infrequent gruel. "I... first need to find a temple." A wry smile tugged at his mouth. "I am a Paladin, but until recently I... hadn't the opportunity to formalize my oath." And he wouldn't be able to eat more now anyway. "Thank you, again. I am in your debt. If there is a way I can repay you, please do tell me."

~~~

"A paladin, eh? Good bunch, paladins. I've done a few jobs with your sort before. You make a formidable force to do battle beside. I'd be honored to work with you in the future. Maybe we'll get lucky," Ace said, then waved his hand again. "No more of that repayment nonsense, though. I've hardly done a thing but extended a friendly claw to a new friend. Nothing for you to repay me for, or be in debt over. Forget it," he added. The mere thought put a bad taste in Ace's mouth. The boy had clearly needed a sympathetic hand. If Ace thought Talis would actually take it, he'd have handed over what was left of his purse as well, but something told him that would be politely--but more importantly, firmly--refused. Perhaps once Talis settled for the night he could have a word with the innkeeper over the boy's room. He'd done a fair share of tasks around the inn for the old fellow, after all. If this was where Talis chose to stay perhaps Ace would be able to negotiate a fair price, and leave a hefty deposit if he'd be staying in Neverwinter a while.

Thinking, Ace scratched absently at his neck with a claw before remembering himself and hurrying to pull his collar back up to cover his throat. Once he was certain the ring of scarring was once again safely tucked out of sight he rested his hands on the table and sat up, flashing a smile. "Well, I don't know about you but after a meal like that I believe another walk is in order. I know a few priests at the Temple of Tyr I'd like to chat with, and if a temple is where you're headed I imagine you'll be heading that way anyhow. Would you like to accompany me? I can show you the city along the way if you'd like. Plenty to do in a place like this. Maybe we'll find you a job along the way, if you don't already have one lined up."

~~~

"I only just reached town," Talis admitted, almost amused by his own understatement. "A walk sounds great." What he really wanted was about thirty hours of unconsciousness in a room to himself, but he stood with a stretch and a wince. "I'd love to see more of.... Neverwinter, you said?"

~~~

Ace noted the hesitation in Talis's voice, thought dawning on him that the boy might have had a vastly more hectic night than he'd initially assumed. He wasn't even sure of the name of a town as large and known as Neverwinter? Humming in thought, Ace stood and flashed a smile to the innkeeper as he gestured for Talis to lead the way outside. "Yes, the Jewel of the North itself. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it from a half dozen folks on your way here.

"You can find most anything you're looking for here if you search the right places. Just in case you needed to stock up. It's a bustling city that trades with all sorts of folks and places. The docks are always a sight to see. So many ships, from all over. They aren't far off the path toward the temple, actually. Don't suppose you'd like to take a small detour? Perhaps some solid salty morning air will kick the rest of that night out of you," Ace suggested as they hit the street.

~~~  
"Ah, actually, I'm afraid I really do need to get to a temple as soon as possible." Talis smiled, drawing his outer tunic around him. Had it been this cold earlier? "Maybe another time." He walked quietly as the older dragonborn pointed the buildings, a few shops, street names...

Neverwinter. No wonder this place was so large, so busy. Already even this quiet street filled with bodies, humming and talking and laughing. It almost hurt, the wealth of regular, uninterrupted life around him. Life, just regular everyday life. How long had it been since he--

Ace had said something, he realized. And looked concerned. "I'm sorry, my mind was wandering," Talis said. "Could you repeat yourself?"

~~~

Ace frowned before he could stop himself. The boy really didn't seem all there--just tired, or dealing with something Ace couldn't see? Tugging his collar higher, Ace reminded himself that was no business of his unless Talis requested his aid and smoothed the scales at his lips, offering a cheery expression instead.

"I said, 'look, there's the Temple of Tyr there', and pointed down that road there. We'll be there soon. And, I was wondering if you had a preference on the kind of work you planned to do around these parts. Thinking of the docks earlier reminded me I'll be signed on for some seasonal work in the next few weeks--just unloading crates, barrels, and the like. Strapping young lad like yourself would be a blessing among the humans they usually hire, if you'd like me to put in a word for you.

"No disrespect to them, of course, but hefting around a crate the size of a grick is a pain when no one quite matches your height," he said, laughing, then hesitated and considered leaving it there before adding, "And it's good honest work, from reliable merchants I've dealt with for years. That's not always...easy to find, in a city like this, you know?"

~~~

Talis did not know, but he nodded. He could see the spread of temples, clustered near each other along the roadway. Hawkers called their offers of luck charms, blessed artifacts, and healing, all along the road leading up to it. The sturdy structure of the temple--humble, in its own way-- hovered above the few worshippers entering at the time. Another temple of carved, polished stone sat across from it, with a priestess singing on the steps. Somewhere off, bells tolled.

None of it looked quite like the quiet shrine behind the cleric’s house. He didn’t know why he’d expected it to. 

“That… does sound like good work,” he said slowly, still watching the temples for recognizable symbols, for signage. “Thank you.” He didn’t want to look at his companion’s uncomfortable fidgeting, when he thought Talis wasn’t looking. This Ace had… gone quite out of his way, no matter what he would say. He would need work. 

~~~

Ace stopped eyeing the incoming crowds and raised his brow to Talis in delight. "Excellent! I'll send them word to contact you when they start hiring hands," he said, smiling. "Once you're settled in I'll be sure to tell them where to contact you."

That had gone easier than anticipated. In one simple exchange he'd gained a useful working partner in a job that usually left Ace with a month of back pain by himself, and hopefully helped line the poor boy up for something of an easier life for himself. Joff at the docks was a good man, and had helped spread Ace's name to various guilds over the years. If Talis proved as capable as he looked, the boy would never wind up in the sorry state Ace had seen bumbling out of that alley that morning. Good.

"So, which Temple were you planning to patronize? You mentioned formalizing your oath, yes?" he asked, then paused and added hastily, "Of course if that's a private matter feel free to dismiss me now. I've no intentions of poking my snout into so revered a practice. Say the word and I'll head right off to the Temple of Tyr to conclude my business and leave you to your own."

~~~

In all honesty Talis had been hoping the older dragonborn would leave at the temple, allow them to go their separate ways so he could sort through the commotion in his head. But the prospect of Ace leaving felt as overwhelming as his presence had, and… he almost

"I don't want to keep you," he said. "It can take some time." He added as strong a smile as he could muster and bowed to the silver dragonborn. “Thank you. For everything. I look forward to working alongside you.” He would see Ace again, if they worked together. Until then, he could find his own way. If he'd have work soon, he could make it until then, as a paladin.

He just had to. Find the right temple. Somewhere. His fingers twisted around the end of his belt.

“I… don't suppose you know where one would find a temple to Bahamut around here?” he asked softly.

~~~

Bahamut? The name was both a surprise and not a surprise. In ways Bahamut was the ideal patron for a lad in Talis's situation--what little Ace knew of it--and in others...the boy had a bold choice in deities. But it seemed to suit him. Perhaps once his oaths were made in full the platinum dragon would be better able to protect the boy as he deserved.

"I'm afraid those temples are far and few between, lad. I believe you might find a small personal shrine or two in one of the gardens around this street, though. Not the flashiest, but that's the way of the deity, isn't it?" he asked with a small shrug. He'd always respected Bahamut for that. It aligned with Ace's own views--to focus on deeds and principles, rather than making a show of the actual following. When Ace had been small he'd always considered a path similar to the one Talis walked now, but...the call to arms had summoned him to the army long before he could decide.

How different things might have been had I been at a Temple, not in the field, Ace thought, shaking his head to stop from dwelling on what-ifs again. No. Then another would merely have taken his place. What had happened had happened, and even Bahamut could not put things back the way they'd been before.

He offered Talis a final smile and returned the boy's bow. "But if it's a Temple you want I believe any of them would be willing to service you on Bahamut's behalf, if that's any comfort. As I said I'll be in the Temple of Tyr for some time on business--if you've any need of me, please seek me out. Someone there should be able to point your toward me. I hope to see you again soon, Talis," he said, patting the boy on the shoulder. Then, hoping to whatever deity might listen to an old soldier that Talis would find what he needed somewhere in the row of worship, Ace nodded a farewell and began wading through the crowd for the Temple of Tyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just as Talis requested, Ace is off to his own business!! What will you do now, my boy?  
> Oh gosh, I love Ace so much >u< Just reading through this to post it chased away my blues for the day. He's so cheerful and friendly!!! If you want more characters like that (because lemme tell you, Rai has a few) head on over to raiswanson.tumblr.com to check out her WIPs
> 
> Sorry about the late post! Next chapter will be up tomorrow :3


	3. Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ace goes on his way, like Talis asked him to, and Talis _finally_ gets to a _frickin temple_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some one off OCs I made up for this scene alone, who might show up later? I don't know much about them, but they are here! They're cool

Oh. Of course, yes. Talis watched Ace go, rubbing his arm, before wrenching his view back to the crowds. Of course Bahamut wouldn't have fancy temples. In a way, Talis felt he ought to be relieved. He was relieved. Really. A grand temple would be so ostentatious. And crowded. Something much more akin to the small shrine of home, yes. That was exactly what he sought. 

Talis, too, made his way through the crowd. As tall as he was, he struggled to weave around the milling worshipers, the small shops and shrines, always looking for the image of Bahamut--a proud dragon’s visage, carved into stone or painted upon a wall. Anything. 

What he saw was more temples than he thought possible. The further along he went, the grander they became. First pillared entrances, then intricate carvings littered their surfaces. Priests and clerics alike wandered the steps, doorways, open entrances--from one, an elf spoke to a standing crowd, the stone behind him heavy with vines. At another a human couple led a skittish goat towards its stone doors as it bleated in dismay. A building of polished silvery stone and gold-gilt statuary that sat at the end of the street, prominent in its unavoidable gleam. 

Talis lowered his head and shouldered his way to a smaller building, where he leaned in the shadow of it’s roof. Even the smaller shops and carts held nothing for him. Charms and icons, but nothing… Bahamut valued a faithful heart over a worn trinket. Even a holy symbol, it meant only what one believed it did. Talis knew that. Talis knew.

Maybe it was selfish to seek out a temple or shrine to take his oath on. Bahamut would hear, if Talis truly meant what he swore. He slumped against the wall, sliding until his bottom struck. But that just jostled his unhealed ribs, and he hissed.

“Looking for healing, are you?” The jaunty voice startled him from his pain, and he scrambled for a weapon. The dwarf pulled back. “Woah, hey.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I--” Talis himself moved back, hands out, trying to assure the startled cleric. Or, not a cleric, no. “I mean you no harm.”

“Hmmph.” The dwarf dusted their clothes and eyed him. “I was asking if you were looking for healing. Though you seem fine to me.”

“I am, I just…” His eyes couldn’t help but wander to the stumps of the dwarf’s legs. “Did you… want healing from me?” Did he have any spells left? No, he could feel it-- or, couldn’t feel it within him to cast such. “I’m afraid I’m out.”

“I wasn’t asking you for healing,” they said with an irate eye roll. “I was saying help an elder out. I need to reach the temple of Ilmater.”

“Ilmater.” Talis blinked. He knew the name… How did he know the name?

“Yes, Ilmater.” They held up their arms, gesturing impatiently. “Come on, big strong lad like you. Help me out.”

“Of course.” Talis pushed himself into a better position, then helped the old dwarf to a comfortable position. His ribs ached at the extra weight. “Um… which temple is Ilmater?”

“Not very bright for a paladin, are you?” The dwarf cackled at their own joke while Talis just frowned. But they pointed out the long building behind a garden--what Talis had assumed first to be someone's home. It sat right across a small courtyard from the Temple of Tyr, too, and he found himself straining to look within as they passed by.

“Judge Denr!” A human cleric in the same furred tunic and red cord as the dwarf. “You're early. The trial isn't for hours yet.” Trial? Talis helped the dwarf, Denr, to the seat they indicated. “And you. What brings you to the Temple of Ilmater? Do you need help?”

“No, I’m fine,” Talis said, though his hands ghosted the tender ache of his ribs. “I… am looking for a shrine to Bahamut.” She nodded, thoughtful.

“I believe someone carved one in the Triad’s Court.” She gestured to the space between the two temples, a small stone courtyard inset by ringed benches, around a central podium. “It will be open for the next few hours, before anyone needs it.” Whether she meant the courtyard or the shrine, Talis wasn’t sure. But he nodded his thanks and slipped back out and to the small stone space. The Triad’s Court.

Of course he knew about the Triad. Many a tale had been told about their forming and work together, to defend the weak and depose the tyrant. Tyr the Maimed, the god of justice. Ilmater the Broken, god of suffering and compassion. Torm the True, god of duty. Now Talis could see Torm’s temple as well, set back behind the Triad’s Court, completing the trio. Bahamut had at one time joined the Triad, when Tyr had died. And as the cleric said, someone had left a small sconce of a shrine, little more than a carving and a few burned-low candles, off to one side.

Talis approached. Despite the bustle outside, few entered the courtyard itself, instead passing to and from the temples. In truth, Talis hadn’t needed to find a shrine or place of worship to take his oath—a god called upon for such would hear him anywhere, if he swore truly. His own burgeoning paladin abilities came from one such god, to whom he’d called out in the depths of the Underdark. A god who he had assumed to be Bahamut.

Who else could it have been? Who else would have listened to the desperate cries of a drow’s slave? He had thought Bahamut at first but… in the depths of his heart, he didn’t know. He studied the small shrine, searching for a sign, a pull, anything that would catch his eye. Would tell him if this is who had answered the call of his heart. He knew someone had. He could feel something within, something between an ache and knowledge, drawing him forth. Was this where it called him?

All he felt was exhaustion, now. He reached to fish through his pockets for an offering, but he had nothing. Bahamut wouldn’t want offerings, anyway. A coin on a stone ledge didn’t help anyone. As a child that only seemed practical, and still he agreed, but he had nothing to offer anyone as he was. The clothes he wore weren’t even his. Sighing, Talis turned to go.

At the entrance of the courtyard he stood, surveying the crowds on their daily errands. The laugher of families come to give thanks. Weary travelers, desperate relatives, coming to seek aide and healing. The daily bustle of a city, full of chatter and life. The simple act of living, eating, walking, working. Praying. When and how and where you wished. How many were denied this, like he had been? How many? He turned to the courtyard for answers, but found none. No. That wasn’t the question he wished to ask.

“I, Kepeshkmolik ir Talis.” He knelt in the courtyard. “I pledge to defend the safety and freedom of all around me.” The words from the long, lonely days of escape, from the endless blur of captivity, came forth without effort. “To live a life of honor, treating others in fairness, true in word and deed.” He’d repeated them to himself so often. “To see that evil-doers are fairly brought to justice, not to avenge what they’ve done, but to prevent future harm.” His knees ached from the tension of his posture, scales digging into the uneven stones. “To choose each path I take, and accept the consequences thereof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talis finally got to swear his oath!!! To the Triad!!! 
> 
> I don't know if I made it completely clear in this chapter (I was considering rewriting it from scratch, since it's not a part of any strong roleplay scenes, just me trying to figure out how to get this kid to the right place X'D but instead I'm just going to explain myself here. Better writing through revision and extra effort? Nah, explanations in end notes) So, Talis... doesn't know, exactly who it is who, uh. Sponsored him, for lack of a better term? He _assumes_ Bahamut, just because, y'know, lawful good dragon god, him being a dragonborn paladin, etc. But between his own personal uncertainties and whatever sense of it he has, he doesn't _feel_ he's quite right. Because he's not... completely right? Though he's a little in the right direction
> 
> He is a paladin of the Triad. I debated for probably a week or so (Rai can attest, she had to put up with it X'D) about different deities to have accepted his oath. I wanted a deity he wouldn't take to in order to _avoid_ things he's dealing with inside, but one that could help him better himself. Rai was the one who suggested looking into Tyr, which lead me to Ilmater and Torm, and the Triad as an entity--the unification of Justice and Mercy and Duty as interconnected, balancing ideals. That was what I wanted. I didn't want Talis to dedicate his life to _only_ one of those ideals, because lemme tell you, he would _not_ dedicate himself in a healthy manner. But with different ideals? Multiple goals? A balancing element already baked into the set of them? That was a path he would someday grow and thrive, walking along
> 
> Right now, though, he's just kind of bull-headedly stumbling forward toward whichever goal feels the most Right ^^; So we'll see how things go from here for him
> 
> Ace is the creation of my friend raiswanson.tumblr.com, and all other characters here (Judge Denr and the unnamed priestess) I have created
> 
> Next chapter goes up tomorrow! Have a happy weekend, and do something nice for yourself!


	4. Temple (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what has Ace been up to, this whole time?

Contract notes safely tucked away in his pocket, Ace hurried through the path Yasrae was carving through the crowd. Zachryl had seemed surprised to see Ace come in so early, and the ink on the contract had still been drying as they'd discussed the mission and payment. It'd been the usual fare--check in on a village down the road, ensure they hadn't been robbed blind in an ambush, locate the package the Temple was waiting on while he was there. Assuming the tardiness of the village hadn't been due to bandits or slavers, Ace suspected he'd be returning by tomorrow morning with news.

Zachryl had been further surprised when Ace had asked after shrines to Bahamut. At least he had been until Yasrae had spoken up that they knew of one just across the street. Business concluded, Ace had asked the tabaxi to lead him there, and found himself stepping off the street into a far more relaxed atmosphere.

"Thank you Yas--" Before he could finish the tabaxi was already nodding and turning around, vanishing into the masses. Ace sighed. He could never be sure if they disliked him or simply weren't much of a talker. Regardless, he appreciated the guidance they'd offered. He wished he'd asked around first so he could give Talis directions soon-- As he thought it Ace sighted the very dragonborn crouched up ahead, head bent and posture rigid.

He'd found it on his own anyway. Good. He seemed settled as could be where he was, and Ace contemplated whether he should wait on the boy to say hello or simply be on his way. Talis had seemed eager enough to be off, and Ace didn't want to become a burden on the boy. Thinking to himself, he almost missed someone coming up behind him until they grunted. 

"You have need of something?" A gruff voice asked, and Ace blinked down at a squinty half-elf with scars lining the side of her face. She peered up at him, mouth twisting, then waved her stump arm toward Talis. "You that one's father?"

Ace froze, breath catching. "Oh. No, I hardly know him," he whispered, swallowing. "I had--have two his age, but…"

"Yeah? Could have fooled me. You're a dead ringer for him, right down to the mopey eyes," the half-elf said as she scratched her side. Ace collected himself, fists clenching. Yes. He'd noticed that. How could he not have, when the first time they'd met Ace had wondered if Miran had found him, somehow? That the boy had grown up well and somehow discovered what had happened and set off to find him?

"Have you a need of something?" Ace asked in a tight voice, making her shrug.

“I saw you arrive with Yas and thought you might be here to give the kid trouble. I know how you dragonborn can be about Bahamut. You aren’t are you?” she answered, her single sighted eye sharp.

“Of course not. He can serve whatever god he chooses. I was just coming to find the place for him myself but he beat me here,” Ace said. He loosened his shoulders and glanced back toward the street. The woman clearly meant well, but her presence was somewhat jarring. Talis had found his shrine, and seemed to be on his way to completing his oaths and making his path. A retreat seemed reasonable.

But gods were the streets busy by now. Perhaps...perhaps he could endure the half-elf a moment longer, now that she knew he didn’t intend to disturb the peace of the courtyard. He didn’t dare hope that she’d leave him in peace, but even her barbed stare was bearable compared to the tight-packed sea of bodies outside.

~~~

Talis felt different from the second the last word left his lips. His head swam with something, something reassuring and unnerving all at once. Something… divine, definitely. He had been heard. Someone within this space, at least, heard his words and agreed. 

He pushed himself to his feet, swaying, as he stared out around him. He would live the words, just as he had sworn to upon his escape, just as he swore with every step since. The heady feeling ebbed and grew, and he had to keep catching himself before he lost balance. He shivered. The inn. He had to get back--

When he turned toward the crowds the world tilted, and Talis fell to the ground.

~~~

Whatever the half-elf was saying tuned out when Ace saw Talis rise and fall just as quickly.

“Talis?” he called, rushing to the boy’s side. He didn’t let his shoulders ease until he’d turned the boy over and confirmed he was just unconscious, no doubt still fatigued from whatever he’d been doing before he’d come upon Ace.

Ace leaned back on his heels and clucked his tongue, shaking his head. Should have suggested he get some rest before taking him out here. He seemed so determined though, Ace thought as he turned to the half-elf lingering nearby with a worried crease to her marred brow.

“He’ll be fine. But if you’d be so kind as to go get Yasrae to come back, I’d appreciate it,” he told her, hefting Talis upright as gently as he could as the woman scurried off to fetch the tabaxi. Yes. Talis would be fine. Ace was going to make sure of it.

Once Talis was safely tucked away in a bed and a few pieces of gold had been passed off to one of the staff members to ensure his needs were met while he slept, Ace sat at his desk and looked over his contract more carefully, careful not to make too much noise. He still wasn’t sure Talis would look kindly upon having accommodations piled upon him so Ace had offered his own room for the time being—he’d be gone until tomorrow anyhow. The way the boy was sleeping Ace wondered if he’d still be asleep when he returned.

Snorting at the thought, he retrieved a scrap of paper and scribbled out a note to be safe, explaining what had happened and where Talis was, and when Ace would return to check on him. He left the note angled on the desk so it rested right in front of his snout, hopefully to be seen when the boy woke. If not, hopefully the innkeeper or staff would explain anyway.

Fairly certain that covered things, Ace collected his gear—quietly, or at least as quietly as he could—and blew out the desk candle, leaving the room lit only by sunlight trickling through the shades. Then, hoping Talis would get the rest he needed, Ace slipped from the room to begin his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we got a long Talis section, Rai reciprocated and gave us a bit more time with Ace!! Especially since, for the moment, Talis is down for the count ^^; He's probably fine, no big deal! 
> 
> I figured, though, with that combination of his first proper meal in a very long time, his _not fricking sleeping and instead trekking through a forest at night,_ and suddenly standing up, he'd be at the very least really light-headed. Then I realized he needed sleep anyway, and Ace was right there, so....   
> So for all of you worrying about Talis getting some rest, look! No need to worry any longer!! : D 
> 
> Ace is created and written by Rai at raiswanson.tumblr.com
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, Monday April 6th!! Which will be either the last, or second to last chapter in the series--depending on whether I split the rest of it in half or not ^^


	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talis finally got some well-earned rest

_ Weight, a blackened, blanketing weight on all sides. Hands grasped for him, but Talis couldn’t tell friend from foe. He dove away only to lose his footing, for rock to crumble beneath his claws and he fell, fell, fell away from-- _

the bedclothes, which he’d kicked off. Talis blinked blearily at the wadded blankets by his feet, then pushed himself upright with a groan. He sat for half a second, still blinking awake, before he startled. Someone else was in the room.

~~~

When Talis stopped squirming Ace assumed the boy had gone back to a proper sleep state. So, when he instead sat up in the bed and looked around all Ace could do was blink back in surprise. On the one hand he was glad the boy had woken--returning to discover he'd slept through both day and night had been alarming--but on the other...perhaps another few hours of rest wouldn't hurt.

Then again, sleeping through an entire day often did more harm than good, and as it was morning once more... Ace quickly finished writing his notes on the previous day's mission and closed his notebook with a smile. "Good morning to you, Talis. I don't suppose I can interest you in some lunch?"

~~~

Talis spent some seconds more trying to slow his hammering heart before he registered the dragonborn's question. How had--? When--? He looked about the room-- a comfortable, practical, lived-in space, a bed and a desk, a trunk, an unguarded door. Ace sat the small desk, writing instruments still in hand, his expression friendly and reassuring. 

“Lunch,” Talis repeated. His stomach ached at the word. “Yes, that would be--” Had Ace brought him here? Why? His eyes wouldn't stop straying to the door, so he closed them, gave his head a shake. “Sorry, I still feel a little groggy,” he said, adding a light laugh. “Can I ask what day it is?”

~~~

"It is the day after you had a bit of a fainting spell in the Triad's court. Groggy is understandable, but once you're awake I hope you at least feel well-rested after a nap like that," Ace replied, keeping his expression friendly in hopes Talis wouldn't think he was being mocked. "But take your time. There's no rush to rise, and I'll not be needing the bed any time soon so you're welcome to it for now." He rose from the desk, clearing up the clutter he'd created, and offered Talis a short nod.

"*I* will be stepping downstairs to eat, though, so you wake up however fast you please. I'll be sure to order us plenty to feast on, eh? I missed breakfast myself, so I imagine we'll simply have to eat the kitchen out of their supplies between the two of us," he said, patting his belly with a grin before heading to the door. "There's a change of clothes for you at the foot of the bed if you like," he added before slipping into the hall.

~~~

A fainting spell…. He did remember the courtyard, and his oath…. his oath! Talis swung his legs around and stood, looking down upon himself. He truly was a paladin, then. Only to faint the moment he swore his oath—a miracle Ace had found him after he did. 

“It really was a miracle, wasn’t it,” he murmured, looking around him once more. Clothes—the second pair offered in as many days. Talis ran a hand over the plain, comfortable fabric. Decent quality weave, and well-worn, well-washed. Nothing much to look at but, after all this time, Talis probably wasn’t either. He laughed a bit to himself, undressed, and pulled them on. Before he stepped out of the room he folded the old clothes and replaced them by the bed. It looked… like he hadn’t even changed. Ah well. Not much to be done.

The hallway looked unremarkable, doors, and stairs at the end. Despite having slept over an entire day, Talis leaned against the door to Ace’s room. He fiddled with the sleeves of his borrowed shirt. His wrists, still laced with manacle scars, stuck out. At least it was just scar tissue now—no bloodied bandages, no painful swelling. He hadn’t even noticed, before. No one said a thing. 

No wonder he’d fallen into a dead faint, if he spent time fussing over things like this. With a snort, Talis rolled up the sleeves just above the elbow. Then he squared his shoulders and walked, head high, down to the stairs.

Ace had just received a large tureen of steaming soup, when he got there, and Talis’ stomach rolled at the smell. He hovered beside the door, waiting for the other to notice.

~~~

The moment food was brought to the table Ace realized how hungry he really was after skipping breakfast to get back to town sooner. He was halfway through dunking his third bread roll into the soup when he noticed the server casting a curious look toward the board rooms, and Ace raised his head to see Talis peeking his head into the room like a timid deer.   
"Talis! You still asleep, son? Come, join me before I eat it all and regret it for the rest of the day!" Ace called cheerily, pulling aside a plate to slide it in front of the seat next to him.

~~~

Talis chuckled and did as he was bid, pulling into a seat and filling his bowl. 

“Just as long as you don't regret inviting me,” he warned as he grabbed some bread. “I've got some catching up to do.” The soup wafted a rich, spicy smell, something warm and October-orange. He stared for a second, watching steam rise before he dipped the bread in and took a bite. It took all of his attention to keep from repeating yesterday's performance, even as he finished the bowl and served himself a second.

~~~

Ace laughed, then all he had time to focus on was eating as Talis began to dive into the meal. Rather ravenous himself, they devoured what Ace had initially thought would be a surplus.

He was proved incredibly wrong. Each plate and bowl was cleaned save for the barest scraps, and when they finally slowed down to lean back in their chairs Ace felt contented at last. Warm and full, Ace stacked the leftover dishes for the server to collect and set his elbows on the table to flash Talis a grin.

"I think you're a bit of a bad influence on me, son. I haven't eaten like that since I was your age," he laughed.

~~~

Talis couldn’t help but smile at the dragonborn’s jest, as he settled back and surveyed the scene. His stomach ached with the unfamiliar fullness. He’d likely feel sick for hours, but… his body needed restocking. 

“Thank you,” he said, folding his hands in his lap. “This means a lot to me. I know you said you wouldn’t hear of repayment, but… I don’t think I could, for all you’ve done for me the last two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After actually getting some sleep and a good meal in him, Talis is a lot more conversational!! Even making jokes and sharing (a little bit) how he feels ^^ 
> 
> This is the second-to-last chapter, I've decided, so tomorrow will be the last of this story!! I've got a pile of shorts I want to post eventually, but it's gonna take time to decide on what order I want them to go in... so after tomorrow, I'll be on editing/organizing hiatus for about a week. Again, the last chapter goes up on the 7th, then I'll be picking back up on the 14th (or earlier, depending on how it all goes ^^ But I make no promises about anything earlier!!)
> 
> Ace is the creation of the ever-patient, ever-creative Rai at raiswanson.tumblr.com, and my thousand thanks go out to her with both being my friend and inviting me to play DND, thus being _monumentally paramount_ in the creation of Talis (I'm not saying I wasn't paramount either, I absolutely was, but you are also responsible for this, Rai. Don't deny your part in this)


	6. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talis offer to pay Ace back, somehow, for all he's done

Ace wasn't the eye-rolling type usually. It was impolite. But he came close as Talis spoke, and shook his head as he leaned over to look Talis in the eyes, hand going to the boy's shoulder. Once he was sure he had Talis's attention he squeezed, holding a firm stare.

"Talis, son. You have nothing to repay me for and I mean that. I've done what any decent person with the means would do. And I didn't do it so you'd go and try to return the favor. I don't need it returned. I want for very little, but you know what I do want that you can do for me?" he asked, voice low. He leaned in just a hair more and squeezed Talis's shoulder tighter--not enough to hurt, but enough to be sure his point was made.

"You can do the best you can, and live as well as you can on what measly scraps I've given you. You work your way up to happiness, find a good life, and you pass it on. You make your life so happy and good that you cheer up the people you pass on the street just by looking at them. That's what you can do for me, if you're going to go around thinking I've burdened you with a debt," he said sternly. Then he smiled and stood up, clapping a hand to Talis's back. "But that's much too serious of talk for a lad that just woke up, don't you think? How are you feeling today? Interested in a more leisurely walk around town?"

~~~

Talis let out a breath that he hoped didn’t sound frustrated. “Yeah. Yeah, that… sounds great.” He smiled, stretched, trying not to roll the shoulder Ace had held. “I haven’t had much of a chance to see the city, and I could use a chance to stretch my legs.” The whole embarrassing ordeal of yesterday felt a blur, especially as he tried to remember his route anywhere through the streets. He waited as Ace got up, wondering why the dragonborn didn’t get it. How he could truly not understand… any of this.

But he smiled as he followed Ace to the door, to the streets not so crowded today, to signs and shop windows and corner vendors, calling the prices or virtues of their product into the air. He tried his best not to look unduly caught up by the sights about him. Tried not to stare at displays of clothing, at fanciful clockwork machines. At his own scarred, hollowed face in reflections.

“I do hope I’m not keeping you from any pressing matters today,” he offered to Ace as they walked.

~~~

Ace scoffed, waving a hand like the thought was ridiculous. "Of course not. My most pressing matter was yesterday, and that was dealt with without trouble. I'm free to whatever I fancy today," he said, coming to a stop as they passed the docks. Ace leaned his head back to take a deep breath of the salty air, wrinkling his snout at the fishy, somewhat-sour scent of the sloshing water but still appreciating the tang of it. On a good day you could smell the true sea--crisp, salty, and clean--but it seemed there was no such luck of that today. Sighing, he offered Talis a shrug.

"I appreciate your company, Talis. It's not often I'm given a chance to walk the city or sit and chat about idle matters with someone that isn't a hired hand or an employer. I've nothing better to do unless you do. Was there anything you wanted to do in the city?" he asked.

~~~

“What is there to do?” Talis craned to watch a ship float in on the unending silver beyond. The whole of the docks smelled nauseating. He strained to catch a glimpse of the land beyond but… he couldn’t. “I-Is there anything you would suggest, a… a must-see?” How far did it go?

~~~

Ace had to stop and think about that. What did one do in Neverwinter, besides travel from job to job, holing up at the inn and taverns at the end of a long day? Ace hardly knew. It was a rare day he had the time or the inclination to do anything here. Where was the fun in going alone, anyhow? But he knew there were things to do. He'd escorted nobles to and from locales of interest, passed them on the street while hunting down shops. Heard talk of them on the street. Now if he could only summon that knowledge...   
"Hmm. The Neverdeath Graveyard is beautiful this time of year, if a bit morbid of a destination. But I suppose the Protector's Enclave is as good a place to start as any. Plenty of shops filled with curios there. I know there are magicians that sometimes walk the streets--we might have passed one or two on their break when we went by earlier. You can decide if you like. What do you like to do in your spare time, Talis?" Ace asked.

~~~

“What?” He did tear his gaze away from the horizon at that. “Um…” The question stalled in his thoughts, and he blinked. “The… shops sound interesting,” he finally said. “I'd really like to get a full lay of the city, to know where things are.” To know how to get from the docks to the inn, once he had the coin to afford a room. 

~~~

Ace nodded amicably and stepped back, gesturing for Talis to begin walking. "Well then in that case we can continue to take the scenic route! This entire city is laid out specifically to make mapping it out in your head difficult. We'll have to make this a thorough tour," he said with a laugh.

~~~

“All right.” Couldn't be much harder than a deep gnome settlement. At least it'd all be on one level.

As they strolled back up the street, Talis studied the other dragonborn. Older, friendly, generous. Cheerful. Maybe a little lonely. But he didn’t know much about him, otherwise.

“So,” he said. “How long have you lived in Neverwinter?”

~~~

Ace paused, thinking. How long had he been here? For that matter how long had it really been since he'd taken up the life he led now? It felt like a lifetime. It almost had been.

"Well...a while. I mostly just roll in for a few months at a time then be on my way to other cities. I don't tend to stay in one place for too long. I get restless," he said with a shrug.  _ And by then I start to be recognized _ , he thought with a sigh.

"Been coming in and out of this town for the last, oh, ten years, I think? Once you have as many years behind you as I do they start to blur together you know? Unless you're an elf or the like," he joked, clearing the lump from his throat.

~~~

Talis chuckled. “An exciting way to live.” He watched a passing parent holding the hands of two children, complaining about being late. “How does Neverwinter compare to… everywhere else?” It felt so big, now. So many streets, so many buildings, even on the quiet business-type streets people came and went with little more concern than their own destination. 

~~~

Was it exciting? Ace wasn't so sure. He ruffled the spines at the back of his head and considered himself. His life was eventful, certainly, but exciting? He couldn't remember the last time he'd been truly, wholly enthused by something--the hatching of Miran and Nagiida, perhaps? But that had been long, long ago.    
He shook his head as Talis moved on, shrugging. "This is certainly one of the largest cities I've been to. A touch too noisy for my liking, though. It depends on what you prefer really. Plenty of shops here, and places to stay. No one really looks twice at dragonborn on the streets. It's nice in it's own way. I prefer smaller places with less crowding, even with your occasional innkeep that throws you out because he thinks you'll eat his children in the night," he replied, snorting out an amused frost cloud in memory of the last time he'd had to sleep in a barn. That had been an interesting mission.

~~~

“Hmm.” Talis unconsciously tugged at his collar, his shoulders curling. One of the largest… It certainly felt that way. He hadn't seen a hint of the surrounding walls, since he’d entered. It would take a long time to learn this place. 

“Are there many others, living here?” he asked instead. “Other dragonborn?”

~~~

"There are a number of them, around. Most hired hands doing city work, mercenaries really. You're unlikely to see any not on duty, unless you pop into the taverns after work hours. Usually a rougher crowd. I've not spoken to many unless I was investigating something for a job, personally," Ace replied with a slow shrug. 

The boy's interest made sense--in his position Ace would have tried to gravitate more of his kind as well, were he not too wary of being recognized and questioned. There'd been a fair share of ambitious young dragonborn back home that were perfect for the mercenary life. Ace had done his best to avoid them, even with such a slim chance of one of those young ones showing up in such a large city. 

"If you're interested I believe there's a housing district somewhere in the city where they keep to, however. I could ask around, get you some directions?" he offered anyway.

~~~

“Oh, that’s all right.” It was the first time he’d seen Ace even remotely uncomfortable. The hesitation had surprised him, especially from the lonely old man, but Talis shook it off. He had more pressing matters to ask about than this. Though he didn’t know quite how to ask… “Say, what’s that over there?”

A corner performer, not quite drawing a crowd, stood juggling on the street across from them. Talis had no idea if he was good or not, but the performer’s infectious grin as he went through his routine did catch eyes. From across the street Talis and Ace saw a few others watching, wide-eyed and nudging each other. Another passing work crew slowed to watch as they talked amongst themselves—returning from lunch, or starting a late in the day job. Talis couldn’t tell. They all seemed so at ease. As if nothing mattered more than a simple stroll to work, the passing entertainment of a street performer. 

~~~

Ace couldn't deny he was relieved he wouldn't have to seek out the others. He crossed his arms and watched the performer with mild interest. This one was good, but didn't hold a candle to the kenku that'd passed through his home sometimes. They'd pulled off stunning acrobatics and tricks all while chattering on about whatever came to mind. Ace could still remember his Miran and Nagiida--and himself for that matter--being stunned each and every time they came through. He wondered if they still went to that kenku's shows, if his home town was even still on their traveling route. 

He coughed gruffly and gave himself a shake. He'd gotten so nostalgic lately. Broody. Either age was creeping up on him or Talis was bringing out memories Ace had thought well tucked away. 

"Good thing about the big city. Always a source of entertainment to be found no matter the time," he said, chuckling as the performer drew in a small child to accompany the next part of his act.

~~~

“Yeah.” To just… watch and be entertained. It made Talis feel fidgety, almost…. Though he held himself calm, curled his hands and stilled his urge to shuffle in place. The passing crowd, moving in and out of their pause to watch, took little heed of anything but their own path and the performance. Talis coughed, chest suddenly tight, and turned to his companion.

“Um, Ace,” he said. “You know the city well. I… hope to stay here. For a time. And…. I wanted to ask your… your advice. About… work.”

~~~

Ace continued watching the show only half-aware of Talis's words, until they sank in more fully and he turned his head with a thoughtful blink. "Ah, yes. I suppose waiting around a while for the dock job we discussed is impractical, though you do seem like you could use the rest," he said slowly, then nodded. "There are a number of shops I've done favors for in the city that I know would appreciate a strong lad like yourself. They might hire you on for night security in the meantime, if that sounds to your liking?" he suggested.

Then he leaned his head back and considered, rephrasing his next question until it became less...pushy. "You said you wish to stay here a time, yes? Let us determine where you will be staying, and I'll point you to the nearest shops that would be a good match for you. How do you like the inn I'm staying at? They keep cheap food and board, and the innkeeper is a good man--he'd take you on credit for a while if you're short on coin at the moment." 

That still felt pushy as it left his tongue, but Ace had never been a clever man with words. He's always wondered what a silver-tongue like Sectra had seen in him.

~~~

“Oh. The. The--” The dock job. Dock job? He…. Ace had…. Right. “The… inn.” Talis felt his face flush, as he folded his arms. Then dropped them. “It seems very nice.” Ace had mentioned a dock job. Cargo loading. Had he agreed to that? Talis couldn't remember. “How… much would a bed there, be?” How much was paid for a night security job? What kind of places did this Ace have favors with? For a wanderer, he certainly seemed to have a lot of connections. Talis fought to keep his posture relaxed and calm.

~~~

Ace let his gaze trail from Talis as the boy looked confused, giving him some sense of privacy. He'd forgotten. That was fine. Ace was surprised Talis had remembered his name after the day he'd had, trudging through the streets late at night only to collapse before the fountain. Ace had been there himself plenty enough times to cut the kid some slack.

"Nothing you won't be able to scrape together in no time around here," Ace assured him, trying to remember the rates--he'd last paid in bulk for an extended stay, and that had been some time ago. "A handful of silvers for the night, and half again if you with to include food and bath."

_ If I intended to let you pay yourself, of course _ , Ace thought, stretching his neck back as the clouds parted to offer a nice spot of sun over the street. Enjoying the burst of warmth that sank down into tired bones, Ace gave his spines a shake and offered Talis an encouraging smile. "No matter what sort of jobs you take around here I imagine you'll make more than enough to keep a roof over your head. Most will pay you in gold--though you may have to push some to pay an honest amount," he said, shrugging. "But that's the way of the trade I suppose. Always having to barter for a fair wage."

~~~

“That’s the way of it,” Talis murmured. He wanted nothing more than to lean back and pull his arms around himself, but he didn’t want to look at all pensive or concerned. His head swam with all he’d have to sort through, pay, housing, jobs, finding his way through the city. He’d have to pay for new clothes. He certainly couldn’t keep wearing Ace’s borrowed things. Somehow the Underdark started to feel a lot less complicated, he thought with a laugh.

And lifted his head, as the street glowed in daylight. Daylight. He wouldn’t have to worry about light. Not here. Even in the night, under the stars, he could find his way eventually. Though it’d take a while--he had no idea where the inn was. Or much memory of what it looked like. Or… what it was called.

Talis snuck a glance at Ace again. He smiled over at Talis. A friendly, warm look, one impossible not to smile back to. 

“Well, I would definitely like to start working right away,” Talis said. “Night security would be perfect, until the work down at the docks started.” He stretched his stiff shoulders and looked up to the sky. “I’d love to ask around on our way back, but… if we could stop by the temple before we do, I would quite appreciate it.” The sheepish smile this time was all his own. “I promise, no fainting spells this time.”

~~~

Ace grinned, chuckling. "Ah, yes, that would be appreciated. I much prefer you when you're awake to chat with," he replied. "The Temples it is though. If you're through watching the show we can be on our way."

~~~

Right, the show. Talis nodded--he honestly hadn’t paid the entertainer himself much mind-- and they set off. Neither noticed when the clouds drifted back over the sun. They just continued talking, about the layout of the city, about what merchants would hire a night security guard on short notice, about lunch earlier. Anything that came to mind. A passing stranger smiled to herself, when she saw them, thinking how nice it was to see a father and son bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! That is how Talis came to stay in the city of Neverwinter--a bumpy road, but not an untravelable one
> 
> I've got a collection of short stories, both finished and partially-done, that I'll be sharing starting next week, the 14th :3 Some of them are flashbacks to before Neverwinter, and some take place between this story and the campaign, which will be the final story of this arc (once I actually write it ^^;)
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone who's enjoyed this far!! I promise there will be plenty more adventures for Talis and Ace and the whole crew :3  
> Ace is written and created by Rai, who can be found at raiswanson.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh, what indeed? What _did_ draw you to Neverwinter??? What will you tell him???
> 
> Tune in tomorrow to find out ;3 (It's not as dramatic as I make it sound, but I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow!)


End file.
